


Only Then I Am Human

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Need you inside me." Cas whispers low into Dean's ear. "One last time, Dean. Please."</p>
<p>** Contains Spoilers for: 9x23 and Season 10**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Then I Am Human

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Take Me To Church by Hozier. I suggest giving it a listen because it is an awesome song and it might be cool to listen to it while reading this fic. Enjoy! Feedback rocks ;)

Castiel can smell Dean from across the motel room. Like rotting eggs but mixed in with that earthy Dean scent. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry because it's so Dean but it's also so not.  
  
"Honey, I'm home."  
  
Castiel didn't even have to turn around to know he was smirking. No, he kept his back to him. He hasn't seen Dean since the change and part of him wants to keep it that way.  
  
"Come on Cas, I want to see you."  
  
Castiel turned around but kept his eyes to the ground. He doesn't want to see what his friend has become, the monster that's lurking behind those green eyes.  
  
"You should leave." Castiel speaks with a small voice. His grace is fleeting, he no longer has the energy to do this. Whatever 'this' was, Castiel didn't know. He just knew that he needed Dean to get out.  
  
Before Cas had a chance to comprehend what the actual fuck was happening, Dean was in front of him, tilting Cas's chin up. "Look at me." Dean commands, voice rumbling, showing off his cold black eyes for a quick second. Their faces were inches apart and Cas knows the last time they were this close Dean was a human. And now Dean's gone. The thought shatters him.  
  
Castiel takes a deep breath, "Leave Dean, we can't do this. Not anymore."  
  
But Dean doesn't listen because when has Dean ever listened? Cas blinks and he’s pinned against the wall, Dean’s mouth is on his own. Cas hates the way Dean tastes and also hates how he loves the way Dean tastes. He sucks on Cas’s lower lip and nips his way down Cas's neck. "I still remember how you like it." Dean says before biting Castiel's pulse point. Cas whimpers and Dean licks and kisses the developing bruise.  
  
And Cas is powerless. Dean is all over him in an instant and he has no control, not even enough to push Dean away or to kiss him back. There are fingers digging into his hips and Cas can only mewl and moan.  
  
Dean rests his forehead against Cas’s, “Baby, work with me here.”  
  
Castiel turns his face away, trying desperately to escape. If his grace was stronger he’d be out in a heart beat. If his grace was stronger, he’d force Dean to back off. “You’re an abomination.”  
  
A growl erupts from Dean’s chest and he grabs Cas’s face roughly. “Don’t say that. You don’t know what I am.” Dean shoves Cas face against the wall, making the entire left side of his face throb. "I can still make you feel good, Cas. Let me touch you."  
  
Dean rips open Cas's shirt, sending buttons everywhere and Cas wriggles out of it. It slides off his shoulders and falls to the ground. Dean worships Castiel's skin, running blunt nails down his chest, working Cas's right nipple between his teeth. Cas weaves his fingers into Dean's hair and shuts his eyes. "Dean."  
  
Dean smiles, "That's it baby, that's it."  
  
Every emotion is running through Cas at this moment, reeking havoc on his brain, on his soul. It'd be a lie to say that he wasn't completely aroused. But it would also be a lie to say he didn't feel any guilt. He was drowning in guilt. How can his brothers and sisters look up to him when he is so ready to defile his body? And as he's feeling Dean's grown out hair he knows this isn't his Dean. The Dean he knew is long gone and will never come back.  
  
"Gonna fuck you so good, Cas. Gonna make you scream my name."  
  
Cas doesn't know how it happens, truly he doesn't, but he's on his back writhing on the bed. Dean bites hard on Cas's lower lip, causing him to flinch back in pain. With light kisses, Dean soothes the hurt and runs his hands down Cas's sides. Shivers roll throughout Cas's entire being.  
  
With one look, Cas knows to start kicking off his shoes as Dean fiddles with his belt. Clothes are being thrown across the room, and in one swift movement Dean pulls his shirt over his head and swoops down to kiss the thoughts out of Castiel's mind.  
  
Instinctively, Castiel locks his legs around Dean's waist and tugs on his hair. Dean's hard cock is pressed against his inner thigh, causing Cas to buck wildly, searching for the smallest bit of friction.  
  
Dean chuckles, "That's my angel."  
  
And Cas means to fight back. Really he does, but all that comes out is "Please, Dean. _Please_."  
  
Dean snakes his hand under the elastic of Cas's briefs and wraps his hand around the leaking dick. "Please what, Cas?"  
  
"I need... Need you," He arcs his back, "Please, Dean." Castiel whines.  
  
Dean rubs his thumb over the head, spreading the precum down his length and squeezing the base. Cas digs his nails into Dean's stong shoulders, moaning please over and over again. Cas kisses every spot his lips can reach as Dean sets a steady pace, pumping Cas's dick.  
  
Dean works him into a writhing, mewling mess. He alternates speeds, slowing down when he thinks Cas is going to lose it.  
  
"Need you inside me." Cas whispers low into Dean's ear. "One last time, Dean. Please."  
  
Dean only growls, deep in the back of his throat. He yanks Cas's briefs down to his knees and Cas detaches himself from Dean to wriggle them off the rest of the way. Dean spreads Cas's legs and lowers himself to kiss his hip bones, leaving bite marks. When he comes back up all he says is, "Wet them."  
  
Cas grabs Dean's hand and wraps his tongue around one of the fingers, then the next and the next. He wets them all thoroughly, kissing Dean's Palm after.  
  
Dean enters Cas with his index finger, going knuckle deep. "You're so tight baby. So tight."  
  
He adds another finger, stretching Cas out slowly. He finds that spot that turns Cas into a frenzy. One hand grips deans shoulder and the other weaves into his Dean's hair. The position of the hand on Dean's shoulder lines up with the mark Cas left behind years ago.  
  
Dean adds a third finger as Cas buries his face in Dean's neck. Cas is begging at this point, "Want you inside me, need you, please Dean, only you."  
  
"You're mine." Dean says, deep and possessive.  
  
"Only yours, always yours."  
  
And then, with out giving Cas time to think, Dean removes his fingers and starts pumping his cock, making sure it's well lubricated. Castiel whimpers with need.  
  
With his lips pressed against Cas's, Dean guides his length into his angel. Cas hooks his legs around Dean and starts bucking, begging for friction, for Dean to start moving.  
  
The pace begins quick and desperate. Dean loves the way his name sounds in Cas's mouth, the way it tastes on his lips. How it feels like an Amen.  
  
Dean reaches a hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Cas's dick. He pumps him in time to his thrusts, turning his angel into a beautiful mess.  
  
"Come for me, Cas.  Let it go, baby." Dean says into his ear. He gives a couple last yanks and feels Cas come across their chests and all over his hand.  
  
But ultimately, Dean makes love like he's human and that's what really kills Castiel. Tears are slipping from Dean's cheeks down to Cas's face. Cas kisses each eye, the tip of his nose, his chin. He's sure that being a demon is tearing Dean apart inside, and so Cas kisses life into him as Dean comes inside him.  
  
And then he's gone with a rush of wind that just might sound like,  
  
 _Sorry_


End file.
